Parece que va a llover
by El Collar De Perlas
Summary: Parece que va a llover es su manera de decir "te quiero". Él vuelve pidiendole un favor. Un favor que es más de lo que parece. ¿Aceptará ella? ¿Estará dispuesta a jugarse la vida a su lado? "Parece que va a llover, Hermione" -Yo también te quiero. D
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas...**

**Nueva historia, un Draco&Hermione recién salido del horno, bueno ¿ya? Vale.**

**IMPORTANTE: Para no hacer un epílogo, lo resumo aquí todo. Harry acabó con Voldemort, pero aún hay mortífagos. Todos nuestros chicos son aurores, menos Hermione, que trabaja en el departamento de Misterios. Lucius Malfoy a muerto, Bel·latrix Lestrange está en Azkaban y nuestros queridos Sirius y Dumbeldore, tambien. (**

**Bueno, pues diría que ya está, así que a leer.**

* * *

- No me puedo creer que vayas a casarte, Lisey. De verdad, y menos con Adam.- dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- Ya ves, Herms. Nunca pensé que pasaría por el altar con tan solo veintitrés años, es que Adam es tan romántico.- dijo una voz femenina detrás del teléfono.

Hermione bajaba las escaleras de su casa con el pantalón de un chándal gris y una camiseta roja. Entró a la cocina y encendió la cafetera. Hermione era una bella chica de veintitrés años, con sus respectivas curvas en su lugar correspondiente. Tenía una estatura adecuada para una persona de su edad, aunque era más baja que sus amigos. Tenía el mismo pelo enmarañado de antes, pero, con un simple conjuro por las mañanas, le quedaba domable por el resto del día.

- Es que aún me cuesta creer que te vayas a casar en septiembre.- dijo Hermione hablando por el móvil mientras esperaba a que la cafetera se calentara.

- Yo tampoco. Por cierto, Herms, quiero que vengas a la boda con tu novio.- dijo la tal Lisey con una voz pícara.

- ¿Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir, Lis? No salgo con nadie, estoy libre y sin compromisos.- dijo Hermione sonriendo y cogiendo una taza.

- Pues más te vale que en septiembre tengas compromisos, porque no tengo ganas de invitar a Axel.- dijo Lisey.

- Pobre Axel¿Qué te ha hecho?- le preguntó Hermione sonriendo mientras apretaba el botón del café.

- A mi nada, pero dejó a Alice cuando se murió su abuela.- dijo ella con voz ofendida.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Lis… teníamos quince años.- dijo Hermione mientras el café caía a la taza.

- ¡Fue muy duro para ella!- le dijo Lisey.

Una lechuza picó con el pico en la ventana de Hermione, ella la miró fijamente. Pulsó el botón para que el café dejara de salir y dejó la taza en la encimera del lado.

- Ahora no puedo hablar, Lis. Nos vemos esta tarde.- dijo ella, y sin darle tiempo a despedirse a Lisey, colgó el móvil y lo dejó encima de la mesa.

Abrió la ventana y dejó entrar a la lechuza negra, la cual se puso encima del respaldo de la silla. Ella se acercó a la carta y la miró. Su nombre estaba escrito en una caligrafía elegante, una caligrafía que ella misma se había prometido olvidar…

El pulso se le aceleró y su respiración se hizo más fuerte. Abrió la carta rápidamente y se puso a leerla.

_**Princesa**_

_**Aún recuerdas lo nuestro ¿verdad¿Cómo has estado tanto tiempo sin mi, preciosa?**_

_**¿Aún recuerdas tu promesa? "Te debo una, cuando lo necesites, pídeme ayuda." Bien, pues ahora necesito tu ayuda. **_

_**Te espero en **__**Knockturn Alley esa tarde, a las cuatro y media. Ve sola, y ya sabes las normas.**_

_**Att.**_

_**D. Malfoy**_

Hermione dejó la carta encima de mesa y se sentó a la silla abatida. Su pulso debía de estar por unos puntos encima de lo normal y su respiración estaba agitada. Cogió el teléfono móvil y marcó rápidamente el número de Lisey.

- ¿Lis?- preguntó ella al sentir respiración al otro lado de la línea.

- Si, soy yo¿pasa algo, Herms?- preguntó ella al sentir la respiración de su amiga algo agitada.

- Me ha surgido un imprevisto y no puedo quedar hoy.- le dijo Hermione mirando la carta.

-Está bien, Herms. ¿Pero que pasa?- preguntó ella un poco preocupada por el cambio de opinión de Hermione.

-Lo siento, Lis. Pero no tengo tiempo, nos vemos mañana.- dijo Hermione sin darle explicaciones.

Y colgó. Se volvió a sentar a la silla, y cerró los ojos. Se había prometido a si misma olvidar a Draco y a todo lo relacionado a él. A Pansy, a Blaise, a Severus, a Cissy,… ¿Un momento¿Los había llamado a todos por los nombres¿Le había llamado Cissy a Narcissa? Sin duda, algo iba mal. Cogió aire, y lo expulsó, como si quisiera expulsar con él todos esos recuerdos.

Ding, dong.

Ella se sobresaltó¿acaso él…? No, sin duda era imposible. _"Vamos, Hermione, relájate. ¿Cómo quieres que él llame el timbre de tu casa? Ni siquiera sabe como funciona, quizá sea la vecina o un viejo amigo muggle. No saques las cosas de quicio. Quizá es el cartero, que tiene que dejar un recado a la vecina y no se encuentra en casa. O alguna persona que estaba corriendo y se ha hecho daño. Hay miles de posibilidades¿Cómo va ser él?"_

Ding, dong.

El timbre volvió a sonar, ella giró la cara hacia la puerta. Su corazón latía rápido, y su mente iba pasando imágenes una y otra vez, imágenes de su relación con Draco. Avanzó hacia la puerta y, con temor, la abrió.

Al ver quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta, su corazón volvió a latir como lo hacía normalmente y su pulso se calmó.

- ¿Cómo es que has tardado tanto en abrir la puerta? Ya iba a llamar a Ron para que me ayudara a derrumbarla…- dijo Harry sonriendo y entrando en casa de Herms.

-Hola a ti también, Harry.- dijo Hermione con sarcasmo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Un amigo no puede ir a ver a su mejor amiga?- preguntó él sonriendo y besando a Hermione a la mejilla.

-Depende de que amigo vaya a ver a su mejor amiga.- dijo ella refiriéndose a Ron, cuando la semana pasada la vino a ver para que la ayudase con unos papeles del Ministerio.

-Herms, ya sabes como es Ron… no le reproches. ¿Por cierto, hoy no trabajas? – le preguntó él extrañado mientras iba hacia la cocina.

Hermione, al ver que se dirigía a la habitación dónde estaba la carta, fue casi corriendo a la cocina y cogió la carta. Harry la miró extrañado.

- No soy auror, y tengo horarios y días festivos.- dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó Harry mirando la carta.

- Trabajo.- mintió Hermione, sabía que al decir "trabajo", ya no le hacían más preguntas, una ventaja de trabajar al Departamento de Misterios.

Harry levantó las manos, queriendo decir "inocente". Hermione sonrió al verle.

- ¿Y tu, no trabajas?- preguntó al notar que los aurores no tienen horarios.

- Soy el jefe de mi escuadrón, puedo llegar tarde si quiero, y más aún si tengo que visitar a mi amiga.- le dijo Harry sentándose encima de la mesa.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

-Herms, estamos preocupados por ti.- dijo Harry mirando a su amiga con cariño.

- ¿Y eso por…?- le preguntó Hermione mientras guardaba la carta con disimulo en un cajón.

- Hace mucho que no vienes a la Madriguera, ya no sales con Ginny, hace meses que no vienes a las reuniones de la Orden por "trabajo", no vienes a las reuniones familiares, no te vemos el pelo en el Ministerio y hace mucho que no estamos los tres juntos.- dijo Harry mirando a su amiga a los ojos.

- Harry…tengo mucho trabajo en el Ministerio, hace tres semanas se murió la supervisora del turno de tarde, estamos muy ocupados, tengo que cubrir sus horarios con una amiga mía. El jefe del departamento confía en mí para que escoge o ascienda a alguna persona para cubrir el horario de la supervisora de tarde, tengo mucho trabajo¿de verdad crees que puedo hacer todo lo que me gustaría hacer?- le preguntó Hermione dando vueltas por la cocina.

-Y lo se, Hermione. Sólo que a veces tienes que sacar la cabeza del trabajo y ver a tu familia, a tus amigos. Tú verás lo que haces, sólo te digo eso: quieras o no quieras, la gente forma una familia a tu alrededor mientras estás en tu mundo, y te estás perdiendo la vida de los miembros.- dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos fijamente, tenía razón. Harry se levantó de la mesa, se fue de la cocina, cruzó el pasillo y se fue.

Hermione suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cabeza. ¿Por qué todo se juntaba de golpe¡Maldita sea! Si se pasaba todo el día a la biblioteca porque se pasaba el día a la biblioteca, y se pasaba el día trabajando porque se pasaba el día trabajando¿es que acaso nunca estaban contentos con lo que hacía?

Entró a la cocina y miró el café, ya frío. Ya no tenía hambre. Después vendría Ron y le diría "Estás más delgada". ¡Como para no estarlo¡Si cada vez que venían le quitaban el hambre! Primero la carta de Draco y después la charla con Harry. ¿No estarán los dos sincronizados para amargarle la vida?

Ella iba a desayunar, después ordenaría la casa, más tarde comería e iría a tomar un café con Lisey, después cenaría fruta o un yogur y se iría a la cama. Pero no… ahora tendría que desayunar- pero le han quitado el hambre- luego pensaría en que coño puede ayudar a su exnovio, luego tomaría algo- más que nada porque no quería desmayarse a la "cita" con Draco- y después iría al encuentro – aunque estaría todo el día pensando que quiere Draco-, y después, como las citas con Draco siempre se alargan, seguramente sería venir y dormir- como si pudiera hacerlo-.

¿Algo normal, no?

Subió el piso de arriba y entró en el estudio. Cogió un libro que estaba encima de una mesa. Lo abrió por dónde estaba la marca y empezó a leer.

"…_-Usted- dijo con voz clara, serena, cruel- es mi medio de expresión. Sus artículos, publicados en el periódico de la comunidad, transmiten mi mensaje. Bienvenido- hizo una pausa- a los parámetros de la pesadilla…"_(N/A: Al calor del verano, de John Katzenbach)

Basta, ni eso funcionaba. ¿Es que acaso el mejor thriller de la historia no podía hacer desvanecer la inquietud del encuentro? Estaba claro que Dios, Merlín o quien fuera que estaba allí arriba no quería que olvidara a Draco. Lo había conseguido por casi tres años¿Por qué lo recordaba ahora, con la carta? Si tenía miles de fotos que se habían hecho juntos en el cajón de su mesita de noche. ¿Por qué con la carta lo recordaba? _"… Porque le prometí que le ayudaría…"_

¿Y porque había hecho esa promesa tan tonta? Conociendo a Draco, seguro que le pedía que le sacara unos documentos del Ministerio, o que defendiera a algunos de sus hombres en un juicio.

Ah sí… porque Pansy les había pillado a Draco y a ella besándose en el pasillo que da a las mazmorras. Y Draco convenció a Pansy, no sabe como- mejor no saberlo- y al final ella no dijo nada. Algo irónico… porque acabó convirtiéndose en una de sus mejores amigas, pero cuando cortó con Draco se distanció de todos sus amigos de Slytherin- Blasie y Pansy- y de la familia de Draco- Cissy y Severus-. La relación había durado casi cuatro años gracias a su cómplice: Viktor Krum. Porque si se llegaban a enterar los chicos de que su "hija" salía con una serpiente, Draco ya no seguiría vivo, y ella estaría en un internado femenino. Cada vez que Draco le regalaba algo, ella decía que era de Viktor, y sus "guardaespaldas" le preguntaban a él, y él decía que si. Siempre que e iba de vacaciones con Draco en la Mansión Malfoy, ella decía que se iba a casa de Viktor, y cuando sus "padres adoptivos" le preguntaban, él decía que sí. Ahora, Viktor y Hermione se habían convertido en grandes amigos.

Y dentro de unas horas se iba a ver con Draco.

Que Dios o Merlín reparta suerte.

* * *

** ¿Os a gustado? Eso espero, ya se que es corto, pero espero que os haya gustado.**

**Abrazos.**

**ECDP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas...**

**Las personas que me preguntáis¿no vas a actualizar "Agente doble"? La respuesta es SÍ, pero cuando tenga escrito el siguiente capítulo.**

**_Música recomendada: Si cada día - Michelle Jenner_**

**_Todos los personajes y espacios pertenecen a J.K.Rowling_**

**A leer.**

* * *

Hermione giró la llave, y se la metió en el bolso mientras tiraba calle abajo. Llevaba todo el mediodía obsesionada con la carta. Draco no le había ni insinuado lo que quería, sólo dijo "ayuda", ella podía ofrecerle ayuda de muchos tipos, pero ciertas ayudas le ponían el pelo de punta. Estaba preocupada, conocía a Draco, y sabía que él no citaba tan repentinamente, dejaba días de antelación, nunca horas. Suponía que lo que necesitaba era importante, muy importante.

Además, en la carta ponía "ve sola", no, si iba a traer a toda la familia si no le avisaba… Era de lógica que vendría sola, no era plan de plantarse allí con Ron, Harry y Ginny. Draco la conocía, sabía que ella era la última persona que quería correr riesgos, es más, ella la había dejado por eso, para no correr riesgos, no entendía porque ponía eso a la carta. O se había vuelto loco del todo o… estaba desesperado.

Miró su reloj de pulsera. Las cuatro y veinte. Sabía que Draco odiaba la impuntualidad, al igual que ella. Suponía que Draco iba a venir con alguno de sus guardaespaldas, él nunca iba sólo a los lados, a menos no cuando tenía que informar a alguien de algo muy importante.

Giró a la derecha y entró al Caldero Chorreante.

- Buenos días, señorita Granger.- le dijo Tom mientras con la varita hacia limpiar una mesa.

- Buenos días, Tom.- dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

-¿Qué hace por aquí? Hoy no trabaja.- dijo él acercándose a ella.

Tom se sabía su horario de memoria. Cuando iba a trabajar, siempre, antes de entrar en el Ministerio-que hacían unos cafés horribles- se paraba aquí y tomaba uno. A veces, cuando tenía un descanso, venía con sus compañeros de trabajo aquí, para tomar algo.

-No, es que hoy he venido a ver un viejo amigo.- dijo ella sonriendo y yendo hacia dónde había la "pared" mágica.

-Pues que le vaya bien.- dijo él volviendo detrás de la barra.

-Gracias.- dijo ella antes de ir al Callejón Diagon.

El Callejón, como era normal, estaba alborotado de gente de aquí para allá. De madres que compran las túnicas de Howgarts para sus hijos, de chicos que compran flores para sus amantes o simplemente de adolescentes que comen helados. Esa ablumeración de gente le iría bien para entrar en Knockturn Alley y que nadie se diese cuenta. Se apartó un poco del centro, abrió su bolso, y sacó una capa negra. Se la puso, pero sin la capucha.

Caminó con elegancia y superioridad, y aún no sabía porque. Quizá sea porque llevaba el escudo de la familia Malfoy en la parte derecha del pecho, o por el simple hecho de que esta capa se la regaló Draco. Le gustaba de vez en cuando sentir esa sensación de poder¿a quien no le gusta eso? La gente dejaba paso a Hermione, seguramente por el escudo. Pasaran los años que pasaran, los Malfoy aún tenían el poder sobre la vida social mágica.

Antes de girar hacia Knockturn Alley, se paró enfrente el callejón, pero sin entrar. Se puso la capucha y se adentró al callejón. Un callejón oscuro, dónde poca gente conservaba la cordura. Dónde se paseaban magos con el más puro linaje, dónde la sangre pura era respetada. Dos figuras negras estaban en plan de guardaespaldas en medio del callejón. La esperaban a ella. Ella se paró en seco cuando estaba delante de las dos figuras, con elegancia, esa elegancia y superioridad que le daba la capa.

La figura más alta le dio la mano para que la estrechara.

-Has venido.- dijo una voz fría e indiferente mientras ella le estrechaba la mano.

-¿Cómo no iba a venir, Severus?- dijo ella con una sonrisa cínica.

La otra figura le estrechó la mano.

- Me alegro de verte, Herms.- dijo la figura sonriendo sinceramente.

-Yo también, Blaise.- dijo ella sonriendo y mirándolo fijamente.

Hermione miró a los dos chicos, pasó entremedio de ellos y fue tirando hasta dónde estaba Draco, ella ya sabía dónde estaba… Notó que Severus y Blaise la seguían.

-Puedo ir sola.- dijo mientras caminaba y sin girarse.

-Tenemos órdenes de Draco de escoltarte hasta dónde se encuentra él.- dijo Blaise siguiéndola de cerca junto Severus.

- ¿Draco os da órdenes?- preguntó ella con una pizca de burla mientras caminaba con el mismo aire de elegancia.

- Orden no es la palabra, sería más un favor personal.- dijo Severus.

- Y bueno¿para que necesita mi ayuda Draco?- preguntó Hermione visualizando la puerta de su escondite.

-Ya te lo dirá él.- dijo Severus caminando igual que Hermione.

- Bueno¿y como estáis todos?- preguntó ella acercándose cada vez más a una puerta vieja y en muy mal estado.

- Cambiados.- respondió Severus sin percatarse de la mirada asesina que le estaba dirigiendo Hermione.

"_Ese debería dedicarse a la política."_ Pensó ella con cinismo.

- ¿Esquivas los maleficios tan bien como las preguntas?- le preguntó ella a Severus con burla.

Sin poder evitarlo, Blasie soltó una risotada, la cual Severus Snape respondió con una peligrosa mirada asesina. Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras abría la puerta vieja y hecha polvo por culpa de la carcoma. Era una habitación oscura y amplia, iluminadaza solamente por unas velas gastadas. Los chicos subieron las escaleras, la madera crujía a sus pies, dando a mostrar las consecuencias del paso de los años. Cuando hubieron subido, se encontraban en una pequeña sala, con una puerta a la derecha y otra a la izquierda. Hermione miró a los chicos, preguntándoles con la mirada que puerta tenía que abrir.

Severus se adelantó a ella y dio dos toques a la puerta derecha con los nudillos.

-Adelante.- dijo una voz fría como le hielo.

Hermione reprimió un escalofrío. No supo porque, pero esa voz le hizo venir flashes de sus momentos con él. _Asquerosa sangre-sucia. Lo siento. Te odio. Eres preciosa. ¡Maldita sea! Te quiero, Granger, joder, te quiero. Te quiero, Hermione, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero. Por favor. Nada va a ser igual. Si eso es lo que quieres. Te voy a echar de menos, Princesa. _Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si quisiera dejar de ver esas imágenes, como si no quisiera recordar esos momentos. _"O como mínimo, no ahora."_

Primero entró Severus, después Hermione y por último, Blaise. Severus se apartó de delante de Hermione y se quedó al lado de la puerta, al igual que Blaise. La habitación era amplia, debía ser casi igual que la del primer piso, pero esa estaba equipada con un viejo pero elegante sofá, un escritorio y tres sillas. Hermione visualizó una figura de espaldas a ella, mirando por la ventana. Vestía una camisa de seda y unos pantalones negros. Era rubio. Era él. Hermione tragó saliva. Aún le recordaba así, no había cambiado, apenas había crecido unos centímetros y estaba más cuadrado. Sintió que una puerta se cerraba. Se dio la vuelta y notó que Zabini y Snape se habían ido de la habitación. Volvió la vista a Draco. Tenía una pose seria, pero elegante.

- Malfoy.- quiso decir con una voz firme, pero apenas pudo emitir un débil susurro.

Él se dio la vuelta, y se encontró con un ser encapuchado que le miraba fijamente y que había dicho su apellido con apenas un susurro. Hermione, al volverlo a ver, sintió unas ganas impresionantes de abrazarlo, de decirle que nunca quiso dejarle, que siempre lo ha querido y que no había podido olvidar su rostro nunca, ni sus besos, ni sus caricias, pero no podía hacerlo, eso iba en contra de sus dignidad y de sus esfuerzos para convencerse a si misma que Malfoy sólo había sido una persona importante para ella en el pasado, pero al volverlo a ver, esa vocecilla que decía en su interior "ya no lo quieres, ya no le quieres, ya no le quieres" se desvaneció completamente, dejando a Hermione con sus recuerdos.

Draco empezó a caminar hacia ella, sin apartar sus ojos plateados de los de su ex. Caminaba con elegancia y superioridad. _"Los años no pasan por ti, cariño."_ Pensó ella al recordar que caminaba igual cuando tenía once años. Apenas estaba a treinta centímetros de ella, cuando alzó la mano y le retiró, con una suavidad impropia de él – que sólo la utilizaba con Hermione- y le retiró la capucha, dando a ver el rostro del cual se enamoró hacía siete años. Una sonrisa se asomó a su rostro, y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, miraba a alguien con cariño.

-Princesa.- susurró él mirándole fijamente a los ojos mientras acariciaba un mechón que se le escapaba de la cola.

Hermione, al sentir el contacto de Draco sobre su rostro, le invadió una ola de placer. Aunque nunca lo aceptara, echaba de menos sus caricias, sus besos, sus susurros, añoraba esa sensación de placer que le hacía sentir él. Añoraba sus descargas eléctricas, sus palabras, sus ojos, su voz, su olor, su andar. Lo añoraba a él.

Draco, al sentir en sus manos el pelo de Hermione, una ola de recuerdos le vino a la mente. El primer día que acarició su pelo, el primer que día que acarició sus labios con los suyos, que acarició su rostro, que le susurró a la oreja, el primer día que fue toda suya. Nunca la había dejado de querer, nunca, ni nunca lo haría. Desde el primer día que la besó, supo que era ella la persona que había estado esperando desde tanto tiempo, la persona que le daría el "si, quiero", la persona que sería la madre de sus hijos, desde el primer momento lo supo, y lo odiaba. Odiaba que esa fuera la única persona que la hacía sentir débil.

- Draco, por favor… no.- le susurró Hermione cerrando los ojos mientras hacía grandes esfuerzos por no besarle.

Él asintió con la cabeza, entendiéndola. Sabía que, si continuaba acariciándola, no iba a poder detenerse. La quería, y quería estar a su lado. Ya la había perdido una vez, y ahora que la volvía a tener a su lado, no iba a permitir que la volviera a perder. Retiró la mano de su rostro, y se sentó en el escritorio, dejando a Hermione al medio de la sala.

- ¿Qué me querías pedir?- dijo ella recuperando la compostura y acercándose al escritorio.

Él le hizo un signo con la mano, invitándola a sentarse frente él. Ella aceptó la invitación, se sentó y miró a Draco fijamente. Él le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa al rostro.

-Necesito que descifres un mensaje.- dijo él mirando a Hermione directamente a los ojos.

- Déjame verlo.- le pidió ella devolviéndole la mirada directamente a los ojos con una voz neutral.

Draco abrió el primer cajón, buscándolo. Hermione, mientras él buscaba lo que le había pedido, lo miraba fijamente. Recordó los escalofríos que le producían sus ojos cuando la miraba fijamente; la sonrisa que la había derretido tantas veces a Howgarts- aunque aún también producía ese efecto- y la cual había hecho de que se enamorara locamente de él. Draco tiró encima de la mesa un pergamino viejo, con unos signos geométricos extraños.

- ¿Sabes que idioma es?- preguntó él mientras Hermione tomaba el pergamino y lo miraba seriamente, concentrada.

-No es cirílico ni griego ni etiope.- dijo ella sin apartar la mirada del pergamino mientras Draco la miraba fijamente.

- ¿Podrás saber lo que es?- le preguntó Draco temeroso a la respuesta que le podría dar su ex.

- Seguramente. En el departamento de Misterios hay todos los abecedarios, si en algún caso no estuviera, se iniciaría una investigación, aunque tendría que buscar otro documento que contenga ese abecedario, porque no querrás que eso llegue a las manos del Ministerio¿o me equivoco?- preguntó ella levantando la vista del pergamino para mirar a Draco fijamente.

-Hermione Granger nunca se equivoca.- dijo él sonriendo orgulloso de ella.

Ella sonrió, aunque lo disimuló escondiendo la cabeza detrás del pergamino.

- ¿Y dónde has sacado eso? Si me lo dijeras me sería mucho más fácil encontrar el abecedario.- dijo ella mirando todo el texto.

El rostro de Draco se ensombreció.

- Hace relativamente poco, atacamos a una pareja de viejos cerca de Howgarts. Él viejo tenía eso escondido eso detrás del marco de una foto- poco original en mi opinión- pero el caso es que algo me dice que es importante, ese viejo tenía una autentica fortuna detrás de la cuenta de Gringotts.- dijo él recordando.

-¿Y como se llamaba el anciano?- preguntó ella mirando a Draco de vez en cuando.

- No se, pero, por lo que me contó Severus, se ve que el padre del viejo, era un mortífago que abandonó las filas de Voldemort. Por eso, mucho mortífagos le tienen asco a su familia, aunque después le capturó el Ministerio. Aunque no se como se llama, quizá Severus lo sepa.- dijo Draco acercándose al rostro de Hermione.

- Después le preguntaré a Snape como se llamaba y mañana, miraré algo de él en el departamento, seguro que encuentro algo. En cuanto eso – dijo ella señalando el pergamino- cuando sepa algo nuevo, le diré a Severus que te lo diga. Aunque ando un poco estresada con el trabajo, les pasaré algo de mi trabajo a mis chicos, y me concentraré en lo tuyo.

Draco la miró, y sonrió dulcemente.

-Gracias.- dijo él sinceramente.

- Al fin y al cabo, eres mi ex.- dijo ella con una sonrisa rota.

- Si, tu ex…- dijo él mirándola fijamente con cariño.

Si. No podía negarlo. La amaba, la amaba demasiado para olvidarse de ella. Amaba sus ojos, su mirada, su boca, sus sonrisas, sus risas. Amaba sus palabras, su simpatía, su inteligencia, sus ironías. Amaba su vientre, sus piernas, sus labios, su cuello. Amaba su pelo, sus manos, sus hombros. La amaba más que nada en este mundo.

-Draco, no podía arries…- dijo ella mirándolo con tristeza.

- Te entiendo, Hermione. No querías que Potty y Weasel se enteraran que estás saliendo conmigo. Se que no es fácil decirle a alguien que su mejor amiga está saliendo con la persona que más odia en este mundo. Ni tampoco decirle a la Orden que estabas saliendo con un Malfoy. Te entiendo.- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa rota, que a Hermione hizo que se le humedecieran los ojos.

Hermione no supo porque, pero al ver a Draco diciendo esas palabras, se le humedecieron los ojos. Ver al mismo Draco Malfoy, el arrogante, superficial y orgulloso Draco Malfoy que conocía en la escuela diciendo eso por ella le resultaba difícil de aceptar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, sacando a Draco y a Hermione de sus recuerdos. Los dos giraron la cabeza- bueno, Draco levantó la cabeza y ella la giró-. Lo primero que vieron fueron dos capas negras, pero a medida que iban subiendo la vista, se encontraron con un serio Severus Snape y una emocionada Pansy Parkinson.

-¡Herms!- gritó la pelinegra emocionada mientras se acercaba a ella abriendo los brazos.

Hermione se levantó rápidamente y la abrazó.

-¡Pansy!- dijo ella abrazándola.

Las dos se separaron y se fueron a sentar en el sofá.

- ¿Qué has hecho todos esos años, Herms?- preguntó ella emocionada de volver a su mejor amiga.

- Pues ya ves… trabajar sin parar.- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- ¿Y de novios…?- preguntó Pansy con una sonrisa pícara.

Draco se tensó. Quería saber si el amor de su vida tenía novio, pero al mismo tiempo no quería saberlo por nada del mundo. Tenía miedo a la respuesta que podría responder Hermione.

- No tengo tiempo ni para buscarlos ni para encontrarlos.- dijo Hermione sonriendo. Hay cosas que nunca cambian…

Pansy le sonrió y le cogió de la mano, aún emocionada al volver a ver a su mejor amiga. Hermione le sonrió. La había echado de menos, al fin y al cabo, era la mejor amiga de su ex, un ex con el que había estado cuatro años, al final, acabas tomándole apego a sus amigos y a su familia. Añoraba a Cissy…

-¿Y mi madre?- le susurró Draco a Severus mientras las chicas estaban hablando de sus cosas.

- Con Blaise aquí al lado. Crabbe y Goyle están abajo vigilando la puerta.- dijo Severus con un tono frío e indiferente.- Por cierto, Hermione.- ella miró a Severus.- Mañana hay una reunión de la Orden a las nueve y media. Tienes que venir quieras o no quieras. Weasley dice que cuando no vengas mañana va a venir a tu casa y te sacará a rastras, o una cosa así. El caso es que tienes que venir.

- Muy propio de Weasel.- dijo Draco con arrogancia. Hermione le dirigió una mirada de reproche. Draco la miró.- ¿Tengo o no tengo razón?

- Si.- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- ¿Le has dado ya el pergamino, Draco?- le preguntó Pansy mirándolo.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Entonces Hermione se acordó de que tenía que preguntarle a Severus como se llamaba el anciano.

- Por cierto, Severus. ¿Cómo se llamaba el anciano del cual sacasteis el pergamino?- le preguntó ella.

- Benjamin Line.- dijo él mirando a su exalumna.

- Me suena ese nombre, creo que resolví algo relacionado con algún Line¿Sabéis si puede tener algo que ver?- preguntó Hermione mirando a los chicos.

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza.

- Pues entonces miraré por encima aquel caso, investigaré sobre Benjamin Line y traduciré eso, y si me da tiempo, intentaré resolver lo que dice. Y después le contaré a él- dijo ella señalando a Snape.- lo que he encontrado.

- Hermione, - dijo Severus. Ella lo miró.- a las nueve y veinte te pasaré a buscar al departamento de Misterios para ir al cuartel.

-Vale.- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Si necesitáis algo, estaré al lado. Vamos Pansy.- dijo Severus con una voz firme, la cual no permitía replica.

Pansy se levantó del sofá y, junto a Severus, abandonó la habitación. Draco se levantó y se fue a sentar al lado de Hermione. La miró dulcemente.

- Eres preciosa.- dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione sonrió, sonrojada. Antes, cuando salían juntos, cuando estaban en silencio, él le decía que era preciosa, siempre. Era una forma de decirle que le quería. Ella siempre se sonrojaba cuando decía eso. Añoraba que le dijera eso, al igual que le dijera "Princesa", ella era su princesa.

- Nos tenemos que concentrar en el pergamino, Draco.- le dijo ella haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no besarle, estaba ten cerca…

-Claro.- dijo él.

- ¿Cuándo entrasteis a casa de los Line, buscabais algo en especial o sólo era para hacerle pagar lo que hizo su padre?- le preguntó Hermione mirando a Draco a los ojos.

- Simplemente queríamos venganza, pero, puestos, nos pusimos a destruir la casa, y, al tirar el marco al suelo, se rompió el cristal y encontré eso. Me pareció valioso, así que nos lo llevamos, y como no sabíamos que era- y como me debías un favor- te escribí y el resto ya lo sabes.- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

- Entiendo… ¿Sabes como era la foto que había en el marco?- preguntó Hermione, si supiera lo que había en la foto, quizá le sería mucho más fácil resolver el pergamino.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

- Bien, pues necesito ver la foto.- dijo ella con modo imperativo.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Hermione suspiró cansada, ya eran las cinco y media.

- Draco.- le llamó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Él levantó la cabeza, para encontrarse con los ojos de Hermione. Unos ojos marrones café, los ojos de los cuales se enamoró. Sus ojos brillaban y mostraban ilusión. Unos ojos muy diferentes a los suyos. Los suyos eran grises como el hielo, y brillaban, si, pero no tenían esa ilusión.

- Cuando tenga algo, aunque sea la menor cosa, te avisaré.- dijo ella seria.

Draco sonrió.

- Cada día habrá alguien aquí, a todas horas.- dijo él mirándola.

- De acuerdo.- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Se hizo un silencio cómodo.

- Te lo agradezco mucho.- dijo él sinceramente.

Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

- Te debía un favor, tú me has pedido eso. No tienes que agradecerme nada, sabes que lo hago porque quiero. Si no quisiera hacerte ningún favor, esa tarde hubiera ido a tomar una café con unas amigas y me hubiera olvidado de ti.- dijo ella con una sonrisa rota.

Draco sonrió. Hermione lo miró tiernamente.

- Yo ya me tengo que ir.- dijo ella sonriendo y levantándose.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Cuando Hermione había tomado ya el mango de la puerta, una frase la hizo parar.

- Parece que va a llover.- dijo él.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella al no entender.

- Cuando quiera decir "te quiero", diré "parece que va a llover".- dijo él sonriendo.

Hermione sonrió.

- Creo que… parece que va a llover.- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

A Draco se le ilumino la cara, sus ojos se bañaron de ilusión y esperanza. No podía creer que el amor de su vida le hubiera dicho eso. Esas palabras sonaron como la música más celestial, como si le hubieran dicho a un niño africano que nunca más tendría que recorrer diez kilómetros para ir a buscar cuatro litros de agua. Sonrió, al igual que Hermione, la quería. Y si, estaba enamorado. Y parecía que ella también.

* * *

**¿Os a gustado?**

**No tengo el siguiente capítulo escrito, pero para actualizar pido, al menos, cinco reviews. No me gusta hacer esto, os lo aseguro, pero no pienso escribir ni una sola letra más si no veo reviews, y lo siento por YO, porque, al parecer le gusta la historia, pero si estáis leyendo esto, y no piensas dejar reviews, no voy a continuar la historia, y lo siento. **

**Att.**

**ECDP**


	3. Benjamin Line

**Holis!**

**Nada que decir, sólo que siento la espera, y que con esos capítulos tan largos os estoy mimando demasiado... jeje**

**_TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K.ROWLING_**

* * *

Volvió a pasar la página, cansada de buscar en vano. Llevaba más de dos horas buscando algo sobre los Line, y sólo había encontrado recortes de diario que decían que Amanda Line, la hija de Benjamin, había diseñado el vestido de una modelo muy fotografiada para Corazón de Bruja. Resulta que lo que había resuelto sobre los Line era un extraño anillo que lo había exportado el ministerio Bielorruso. El Line del que hablaban se llamaba Vladimir Dimitri Karniskova Line, y como que no tenía nada que ver con Benjamin Line. Detuvo la mirada al final de la página. Había encontrado algo. "Misterioso accidente mortal de Adam Line, el buscador de los Scotland Muffies." Leyó el texto por encima, buscando algo con lo que pudiera relacionar con el pergamino de Benjamin. "…la familia anunció que faltaba un anillo que Line siempre la utilizaba para los partidos…". Dejó el libro encima de la mesa con suavidad y abandonó, cerrándolo con llave, su despacho. Caminaba aceleradamente por las oficinas del departamento de Misterios, escuchando los pasos de las personas, que era el único ruido que se podía escuchar, a causa del mortal silencio que había normalmente en el departamento. Cuando salió de su departamento, fue caminando rápidamente hacia el departamento de Aurores.

Seguro que Harry y Ron sabían algo sobre el accidente del buscador de los Scotland Muffies. Al fin y al cabo, eran ellos lo que sabían del Quidditch y todo lo relacionado a ello. Seguro que habrían dicho algo de eso, aunque Hermione no les habría escuchado, como siempre hacía cunado hablaban del quidditch. Al llegar al departamento, abrió la puerta y se adentró por el pasillo, como había hecho tantas veces. Al llegar a la tercera puerta a la derecha, la abrió y se encontró con una gran sala, amueblada por unas treinta mesas y estantes con libros, planos, etc. A su derecha, había una mesa con una chica sentada.

-Hola Hermione.- dijo la chica rubia.

-Hola, Natalie. ¿Sabes si están Harry y Ron disponibles?- preguntó Hermione mirando a la secretaria.

Ella dejó de mirar a Herms y miró la sala, y observó que, en un rincón, se encontraba el escuadrón de Harry y el escuadrón de su compañero de sala, Mark, haciendo broma.

-Si, están disponibles.- dijo Natalie negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía.- Te acompaño.

La secretaria y Hermione caminaron hacia ellos. Hermione, mientras caminaba, se arremangó las mangas de la camisa, no porque estuviera enfadada, sino porque hacia demasiado calor. Estaban a tres de julio, y ella vestía con un pantalón largo negro, una camisa gris tirando a plateada, una americana negra a conjunto del pantalón y unos zapatos altísimos de tacón de aguja del mismo color que la camisa, suerte que Hermione había dejado la americana en su despacho, porque sino se asaría.

Los chicos, al sentir el ruido de los tacones de las dos chicas –que Natalie también llevaba unos buenos tacones- se giraron hacia ellas.

-A eso se le llama trabajar.- dijo Hermione sarcásticamente.

-¡Herms!- gritó Ron mientras iba a abrazar a su amiga.- Hacía tiempo que no te veía…

-He estado ocupada, Ron.- dijo ella devolviéndole el abrazo.

Harry caminó hacia ella y le sonrió.

- ¿Cómo has estado?- le preguntó cuando Ron y ella se hubieron separado.

-Bien y… estresadísima.- dijo con una sonrisa al rostro.- Quiero hablar con vosotros un momento, en privado, si puede ser.

-Claro.- dijo Ron.

Los tres se giraron y se fueron a un lugar más apartado. Hermione iba a hablar, pero una pregunta de Mark, el jefe del otro escuadrón, la interrumpió.

-¿Cuándo te dignarás a salir conmigo, Herms?- le preguntó él sonriendo.

- Cuando Ron deje de comer dulces.- dijo ella sonriendo.

Era como un juego entre ellos dos, siempre que Hermione se pasaba por el departamento, hacían eso. Claro que al principio lo decía en serio, pero eso hacía ya un año y pico, y acabó como una costumbre entre ellos dos. Aunque Mark tampoco estaba tan mal. Era alto como Ron, su pelo era castaño oscuro, y tenía unos hermosos ojos grises. _"…cómo los de Draco."_ Tenía musculatura, no gracias el Quidditch, sino al fútbol. Su padre era muggle, y desde pequeño le hacía jugar al fútbol y al baloncesto, aunque actualmente, sólo practicaba fútbol.

-Ahora en serio, Herms. Aún espero que salgas conmigo a tomar algo.- dijo Mark ya más en serio.

-De momento no, estoy demasiado ocupada, ya te llamaré.- le dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Eso me dijiste hace tres meses.- le dijo Mark divertido.

-En ese mes, en ese mes te llamo, te lo prometo.- le dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Mark sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, después, volvió a bromear con sus amigos. Harry y Ron, que estaban mirando la charla entre Mark y su amiga, giraron la cara hacia ella, esperando que les dijera lo que quería.

-¿Sabéis lo que le pasó a Line, el buscador de los Scotland Muffies?- les preguntó Hermione mirando a los chicos.

-Claro, aunque eso pasó hace muchos años, cuando cursábamos segundo.- dijo Ron mirándo a Herms. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Pero que le pasó?- preguntó Hermione impaciente.

-Se ve que cuando jugaba contra Portugal, le vino una bludger, le tocó en la cabeza y murió. Pero lo más raro de todo, es que la bludger no era ni de los portugueses ni de los Scotland Muffies, el tribunal lo dejó así. Aunque las malas lenguas dicen que fueron los portugueses quiénes lazaron la bludger, por eso tienen tanta mala fama. – dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros, hacía mucho tiempo que había pasado eso, no había ninguna razón por la cual preocuparse.

-¿Y el anillo que desapareció? – preguntó Hermione guardando toda la información en su cerebro, era impresionante cómo Ron podía guardar tanta información sobre el mismo tema.

-Bueno, hay fuentes que aseguran que un pariente lejano de la familia, con el que se ve que no tenían muy buena relación, se llevó la pulsera, pero son sólo rumores, no hay nada confirmado. – dijo Ron mirándola.

Hermione guardó toda la información a su cerebro, ansiosa para volver a su despacho y poder escribirlo todo en un pergamino. Murmuró un "gracias chicos" y tuvo la intención de salir, pero una voz la detuvo.

-Hermione…- la llamó Harry.

Ella se dio la vuelta, confusa por la información.

-¿Si?- preguntó ella aún aturdida por la información.

-Hoy hay reunión¿vendrás? – le preguntó Harry con la esperanza de que la charla que mantuvieron los dos ayer le hubiera servido de algo.

Hermione estuvo tentada de decir "Ya veremos", como decía siempre, pero recordó las palabras de Severus "… a las nueve y veinte te paso a buscar…". Sonrió y miró a Harry a los ojos.

-Si.

Harry sonrió. Normalmente Hermione decía "Ya veremos.", y casi nunca iba. La verdad es que la Orden la extrañaba, sobre todo Remus, Sirius y Kingsley Shacklebolt.

-Nos vemos dentro de unos minutos, chicos. Tengo prisa.- dijo Hermione.

Ella se despidió con un breve gesto de mano antes de salir de la sala con un paso acelerado. Caminaba rápidamente, impaciente para ir a su despacho y comprobar unos datos.

"_Seguro que la persona que lanzó la bludger sabe o es el autor del mensaje. ¿Sino porque tanto interés en matar a Adam? Tengo que encontrar el anillo, o como mínimo saber quién lo tiene. __El anillo debe dar alguna pista sobre el misterio. Debe haber alguna fuerza mayor para impulsar a alguien a robar un simple anillo. El mensaje del pergamino no es muy claro, seguramente el anillo debe dar alguna pista o debe decir algo del pergamino."_

Al llegar al departamento de Misterios, notó que había una figura vestida de negro hablando con su secretaria. Miró su reloj de pulsera. Las nueve y diez. Se le había pasado el día volando, sinceramente. Con lo del pergamino de Draco, lo de Benjamin Line y con los demás misterios que había resuelto, el día se le pasó volando. Se acercó a Severus, que hablaba fríamente con su secretaria.

-¡Señorita Granger!- la llamó su secretaria.

Hermione fue hacia su secretaria y Severus.

-¿Pasa algo, Lucy?- preguntó ella mirando a la pelirroja de ojos negros.

-El señor Snape quería hablar con usted, pero le he dicho que se tiene que esperar aquí.- dijo Lucy algo cohibida.

Hermione miró a Severus.

-Espero que no te importe que haya te haya pasado a buscar diez minutos antes, es que quería hablar contigo.- dijo él mirándola.

-Que va. Espérame aquí¿vale? Voy a coger unas cosas y nos vamos.- dijo Hermione sonriéndole. Se dio media vuelta y se iba a ir, pero antes de marcharse volvió a girarse y los miró.- Puedes volver a trabajar, Lucy.

Finalmente se dio media vuelta, mientras escuchaba a Lucy diciéndole a Severus que se sentara en una silla. Cruzó el pasillo con paso tranquilo pero a la vez acelerado, viendo como sus hombres trabajaban en silencio.

-¡Jefa!- susurró una voz detrás suyo.

Ella se dio la vuelta para ver quien le había llamado. Se encontró con un chico joven, de unos veinticinco años, de un color de pelo negro como el de Harry y unos ojos de color miel. Era guapo, para que negar.

-¿Qué quieres, Dylan?- le preguntó ella sonriendo.

-Es que no consigo encontrar nada sobre el caso de Magdalène Francois.- dijo él señalando un relicario realmente extraño.

-Busca una vez más, y si no encuentras nada deja el caso y todo lo que has encontrado a mi secretaria, ella ya me lo dará. Ahora no tengo tiempo. Mañana hablamos de esto.- dijo ella señalando el relicario antes de dar media vuelta y seguir con su camino.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente y entró. Abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó un pergamino y una pluma. Rápidamente, mojó la pluma al tintero y empezó a escribir todo lo que le había dicho Ron. Al acabar, abrió su maletín y empezó a guardar toda la información que había conseguido del caso "Benjamin Line". Cogió su americana y su bolso y se fue de su despacho, con su maletín. Al verla llegar, Severus se levantó y fue hacia ella.

-¿Nos vamos?- le preguntó él.

-Si, pero un momento.- dijo ella. Se miró a si misma y miró a Severus.- Coge eso un momento,- dijo dándole el maletín- y eso.- le dio el bolso.

Cuando Severus le hubo cogido todo, Hermione se volvió a poner la camisa bien y se puso la americana.

-Dame.- dijo ella estirando los brazos para que le devolviese todo.

Cuando consiguió coger el bolso y el maletín, los dos salieron del departamento.

- No se como puedes ir a trabajar cada día aquí, es todo tan… deprimente y tan misterioso que te dan escalofríos tan sólo entrar.- dijo él mirando a su alrededor.

-Te acostumbras.- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.- Al primer día es extraño, pero al cabo de tres años te acostumbras. Es como un… refugio, para mi.

Severus le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad.

-Te recuerdo que tu habitabas en las mazmorras, y yo no encuentro diferencia.- dijo Hermione mirándolo.

-No se parece en nada.- dijo él con orgullo.

-¡Pero si es igual! Sólo que en las mazmorras había serpientes venenosas.- dijo ella mirándola.

-Te recuerdo que estuviste saliendo con una "serpiente venenosa" durante casi cuatro años.- dijo él mirándola.

-_Touché.- _dijo Hermione divertida.

Severus sonrió. La había echado de menos, era muy buena chica. Le gustaba para Draco. Era lista, inteligente, guapa, tenía sentido común, reservada, valiente y quería a Draco. Era perfecta. Al principio no veía la relación con buenos ojos, de hecho, nadie la veía con buenos ojos. Pero Hermione se hacía querer, así que uno acaba cogiéndole cariño a la novia de su ahijado.

Incluso después de que le dejara.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****o**

-¿Sabéis si hoy viene Herms? Hace tiempo que no la veo, y quiero que me explique novedades.- dijo Tonks sentada en el sofá.

- A mi me ha dicho que si que venía.- dijo Harry entrando en el salón del Cuartel de la Orden del Fénix.

-Es un avance, como mínimo.- dijo Sirius sentado en el sillón y mirando fijamente el fuego.- Antes siempre decía que "Ya veremos".

-Se hecha en falta su orden y sus comentarios a favor de los elfos.- dijo Remus abrazando a Tonks por el hombro.

Ding dong.

-Voy yo.- dijo Kingsley levantándose del lado de Tonks.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Cuando acabemos la reunión, te enseño todo lo que he encontrado.- le dijo Hermione a Severus después de haber llamado al timbre. Él asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Ya habéis…

La puerta se abrió, dando a ver un Kingsley Shacklebolt extrañado de ver a Herms y a Severus juntos.

-¡Herms!- dijo él abrazándola con sus fuertes brazos.

-Kingsley.- dijo ella correspondiéndole el abrazo.- Te extrañaba…

-¿Dónde hay un lugar dónde pueda vomitar en paz?- preguntó Severus cínicamente.

Hermione rodó los ojos, y Kingsley miró a Severus sonriendo.

-Si seguro que tienes alguna chica escondida¿eh, Severus?- dijo Kingsley en broma dándole unos golpecitos a la espalda.

Severus le dirigió una mirada asesina mientras que Hermione entraba a Grimmalud Place nº12. Hermione entró al salón, y se encontró con una imagen familiar. Remus y Tonks, abrazados en el sofá; Harry al lado de Remus con Ginny sentada en sus rodillas; Sirius sentado en un sillón mirando fijamente al fuego; y Ron sentado en el respaldo del sillón de Sirius.

- ¡Hermione! Por fin nos honoras con tu presencia.- dijo Sirius sonriendo dijo dándose unos golpecitos a los muslos, diciendo que se sentara.

-Que simpático…- dijo Hermione irónicamente.

-Hola, Mione… ¿has venido directamente aquí?- le preguntó Remus mirándola.

-No, de hecho hemos hecho escala en mi casa para dejar unas cosas y nos hemos aparecido unas calles más abajo.- dijo Hermione sentándose encima de las piernas de Sirius.

La verdad es que Sirius y Hermione se habían hecho grandes amigos hacia unos dos años. Hermione se había ido a vivir con Sirius en Grimmauld Place a causa de que había tenido una pequeña disputa con sus padres, y al comentarle a Sirius, él le sugirió que se fuera con él, ya que se sentía muy solo. Y, gracias a las insistencias de Sirius, Hermione se quedó en Grimmauld Place durante unos meses, hasta que encontró casa. Durante el tiempo que vivieron juntos, pasó algo. ¿Traducción? Que un buen día – o mal, según como se mire-, Hermione, al salir de la ducha, se envolvió con una toalla que le llegaba por medio muslo, y cuando fue a abrir la puerta del baño, se topó con un Sirius en bóxers. Por la sorpresa que se llevaron, Sirius cayó encima de Hermione, quedando uno encima del otro, semidesnudos y en el suelo. Al tener tan cerca de Hermione, Sirius no pudo reprimir su instinto y la besó. Al principio, Hermione respondió al beso, pero al darse cuenta de que Sirius Black la estaba besando y ella le estaba respondiendo, lo cortó. Al mirarse, los dos empezaron a reír. Y claro, después de tener ese momento, se hicieron bastante amigos.

- ¿Hemos?- preguntó Ron algo celoso.

-Si.- dijo Hermione como si nada.- Severus y yo.

Los chicos giraron la vista hacia la puerta, que justo acababa de entrar Severus junto Kingsley. Severus, al ver tantas miradas sobre él, se cohibió.

-¿Tengo monos a la cara o qué?- preguntó él del tono más rudo posible.

Hermione ahogó una risotada y negó la cabeza sonriendo. Kingsley miró a Severus, esperando que le diera una explicación del porque todos le estaban mirando. Hermione se levantó de encima de Harry y fue hacia él.

-Toma.- le dijo dándole el maletín y sonriendo.- Voy a la cocina, ahora vengo.

Los chicos miraban a Hermione, a Severus y al maletín extrañados; Ron, Harry y Sirius miraban a Severus con odio, pensando que Snivellus había hechizado a Hermione con un Imperius o algo parecido; Ginny y Remus miraron a Severus un poco recelosos, como si no confiaran del todo en él; y Tonks y Kingsley se mostraban neutrales, pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

Cuando Hermione abandonó la sala, todas las miradas se pusieron en Severus, y en el maletín, claro. Él, la verse observado, cambió su cara de desconcierto por una dura y fría.

-¿Qué?- dijo simplemente.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Al abrir la puerta de la cocina, la última cosa que esperaba ver era a la señora Weasley con un delantal de cuadros azules con un pollo en el centro haciendo… ¿croquetas¿Eran croquetas lo que hacía? Vaya…

La señora Weasley, al sentir el ruido de la puerta, se giró para ver quién era. Al ver a Hermione, sonrió y se limpio las manos con el delantal y fue hacia ella.

-¡Hermione! Estás muy delgada, seguro que no comes bien… no tienes que comer esas porquerías de… ¿Mc Ronalds se llamaba? Un día te vienes a casa a comer, hace mucho que no te vemos el pelo, hija…- dijo la señora Weasley abrazándola.

- Es Mc Donalds, señora Weasley. Pero tampoco como allí, como en un restaurante cerca del Ministerio con mis chicos.- dijo Hermione correspondiéndole el abrazo.

- ¿Te quedarás a cenar, Hermione? La reunión no será muy larga, así que he aprovechado para hacer ese plato muggle que a mis hijos les encanta¿roquetas?- dijo la señora Weasley yendo hacia ellas.

-Croquetas. Aunque no me puedo quedar a cenar, mañana tengo que entrar a trabajar temprano y el turno de hoy ha sido largo... – dijo Hermione excusándose, pero la señora Weasley la interrumpió.

- Tú te quedas a cenar, que hace mucho que no te vemos y seguro que tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos.- dijo la señora Weasley.

-Pero es que tengo que levantarme muy temprano mañana.- se quejó Hermione cogiendo un vaso.

- Haber… ¿a que hora vas a trabajar mañana?- dijo la señora Weasley poniéndose en plan tetera.

- Tengo que estar en el Ministerio a las seis de la mañana, pero me tengo que duchar, así que me levantaré una hora antes.- dijo Hermione llenando el vaso de agua del grifo.

-Pues tendré que hablar con tu jefe¿Keith, verdad? No puede hacer madrugar a una chica tan joven como tú…- dijo la señora Weasley volviendo a preparar las croquetas.

Lo cierto es que la mayoría de sus amigos –la familia Weasley, Harry, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Alastor, Viktor, Luna,…- conocían a Keith Martin. Keith y ella eran muy amigos –aunque Ron se empeñaba en que eran novios, y estaba celoso- , y un día, Hermione dio una fiesta en casa para inaugurarla, e invitó a los chicos y a Keith, y bueno, habían hecho migas. Claro que cuando estuvieron solos, Keith le preguntó: "Oye, Mione, ese amigo que tienes… si, el pelirrojo que va pegado a una rubia un poco más joven que él¿me odia verdad?" Ron era así. Y era normal que se pusiera celoso, porque aunque Keith fuera unos treinta años más mayor que ella, era realmente guapo. Tenía el pelo gris, ojos negros y facciones masculinas. (N/A: véase Richard Gere)

Hermione sonrió mientras dejaba el vaso encima de la encimera y buscaba algo en sus bolsillos. Molly la miró extrañada.

-¿Qué buscas, cariño?- le preguntó ella mirándola, pero sin dejar de hacer croquetas.

-Unas pastillas.- dijo ella mientras sacaba un pastillero lleno de pastillas blancas. Al ver la cara extrañada de Molly, Hermione se explicó más.- Son para que se me pase el dolor de cabeza por no dormir.

-Ah…- dijo ella extrañada.- Lo que habrías que hacer es dejar de tomar pastillas y tomarte unas vacaciones… y dormir y comer bien.

"_Supongo que tienes razón…"_ pensó ella antes de tragarse la pastilla y beber agua.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guardad los tomates un momento y escuchadme. Lo siento, de verdad. Muchísimo. Casi dos años sin actualizar... lo siento muchísimo. Mi tiempo libre ha sido bastante reducido, y el poco tiempo que me quedaba, tenía que utilizarlo para empollar química, que sino me suspenían -suspendí igual xd-. Sólo espero que ese año tenga más tiempo libre. Y estoy escribiendo otra vez, de verdad. Ahora me estoy poniendo con el nuevo capítulo de ¿Se puede odiar a la perfección?**

**Espero que os guste**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_**

* * *

-Hermione, ¿vienes?- le preguntó Sirius, cuando sólo quedaban ella, Snape y él.

-Si, voy enseguida. Le comento unas cosas a Snape, y estoy con vosotros.- le dijo ella sonriéndole.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Snape. Estaban muy raros aquellos dos… Primero, venían juntos; luego, los había sorprendido en medio de la reunión lanzándose miradas; y ahora, se quedaba a solas con él.

Cuando Sirius cerró la puerta, Hermione puso el maletín encima de la mesa, y sacó los documentos del caso.

-Adam Line, buscador de los Scotland Muffies e hijo de Amanda Line, lo que convierte a Benjamin en su abuelo, fue asesinado hace cinco meses en Oporto. Una bludger le impactó en la cabeza, y murió en el acto. La bludger no era de ninguno de los equipos. Desapareció un anillo que llevaba siempre en el dedo. Cuéntame algo que no sepa de la familia Line.- dijo Hermione mientras enseñaba los documentos.

-La familia es muy rica, eran parte de la aristocracia inglesa. Los Line tenían ascendencia alemana, turca y rusa. El abuelo de Benjamin era muggle, alemán. Eso le trajo complicaciones a su padre al estar con los mortífagos. Y…- dijo Snape, hasta que Hermione le interrumpió.

-¿Ascendencia rusa? Vladimir Dimitri Karniskova Line tenía un anillo exportado del Ministerio Bielorruso. Sólo puedes exportar objetos como anillos, diamantes u objetos de valor de un país como Bielorusia si estás nacionalizado. Vladimir podría ser el tatarabuelo de Benjamin, y aquél anillo podría ser el que desapareció. Entonces ese anillo habría pasado de generación en generación hasta llegar a Adam.- dijo Hermione mientras se paseaba por la sala.

-Hay que encontrar el anillo.- sentenció Severus con razón. Si el anillo del ruso era el mismo de Adam, tendrían un punto por dónde investigar.

-Espera un momento… hay algo aquí que no cuadra… Bielorrusia se separó de la URSS en 1991, y en ese año Adam tenía diez años, así que es imposible que Karniskova consiguiera el anillo del Ministerio bielorruso. – dijo Hermione mientras cavilaba.

- Puede que los documentos estén mal…-sugirió Severus.

-Es imposible. Están revisados por expertos. Cada año se revisa profundamente el Departamento de Misterios. El ministro, el director de la biblioteca nacional y Martin lo supervisan. Un año vi todo lo que hacían, se vacían los estantes, revisan cada objeto, cada documento, y se vuelve a poner todo en su lugar. Incluso Dumbeldore lo supervisa. Es prácticamente imposible un error en esos documentos.

-Hay que investigar. Nosotros vamos a volver a casa de Benjamin, y vamos a traerte la foto.- dijo Snape muy convencido.

-Yo iré a preguntar al Consulado Bielorruso y pediré una foto del anillo. Luego, les pediré a los chicos el informe del asesinato de Adam. Y luego iré a casa de los Line, a preguntar.- dijo Hermione, mirando su agenda.

-¿Has encontrado el significado de los símbolos del pergamino?- preguntó Snape.

-No hay nada en el Ministerio. Absolutamente nada.- dijo Hermione con un amago de una sonrisa.

-¿Y eso no es malo?- preguntó Snape al ver que Hermione sonreía.

-No necesariamente.- dijo ella. Continuó.- Que no estén en el Ministerio de Magia quiere decir que no es nada relacionado con la magia.

-¿Muggle?- preguntó Snape extrañado.

-Puede ser. En el siglo XIX, muchos magos utilizaban métodos muggles para enviar cartas o mensajes secretos. Mañana voy a investigar en la Biblioteca Nacional de Londres. Seguro que encuentro algo.- dijo Hermione volviendo a guardar los papeles.

-Se lo diré a los chicos, seguro que les va a gustar.- comentó Snape mientras se levantaba.- Por cierto, Granger, ¿cómo es que sabes todo eso de Bielorusia?

Hermione sonrió.

-Es mi trabajo.- dijo mientras abría la puerta.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Y dime, Hermione, ¿vendrás al partido?-preguntó Harry mientras cogía croquetas.

-¿Qué partido?- preguntó ella extrañada mientras se aliñaba la ensalada. No había oído nada.

-Puebf uno que ha orbanizado el Miniftero…- dijo Ron con la boca llena de pollo, hasta que Hermione lo interrumpió.

-Ron, no hables con la boca llena, ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?- regañó Hermione.

-Un partido que ha organizado el ministro que era para… ¿cómo lo llamó Scrimgeour? Ah, sí. Para confraternizar con el mundo muggle. Vamos a jugar a fútbol. Y tenemos que ir, si o si. Nos ha obligado.- aclaró Harry. Se notaba que no le hacía mucha gracia eso de jugar al fútbol, y menos con Scrimgeour.

-Y Mark encantado, con lo que le gusta el fútbol…, pero yo me pregunto, ¿Qué tiene de malo el quidditch? – dijo Ron indignado mientras Harry asentía dándole la razón.- ¿Irás?

-No lo sé, tengo muchísimo trabajo y tengo asuntos que…- dijo Hermione para excusarse.

-Vamos, Herms, no te lo puedes perder. Va a ir flor y nata del Ministerio… a mi me gusta tanto como a Ron, pero hay que ver la parte positiva… Vas a ver en exclusiva a Scrimgeour parar goles.- dijo Kingsley intentando convencer a su amiga.

-Si puedo, iré, sólo digo eso.- dijo Hermione después de imaginarse al estirado del ministro parando balones.

-La putada de eso es que...- dijo Ron hasta que su madre lo calló de una colleja.

-Ron, habla bien, por Merlín.- dijo Molly enfadada.

-… es que Scrimgeour ha obligado a todos los jefes del departamento a jugar. Y como Harry es mi amigo, no quiero dejarle solo.

-Lo que quiere decir que también estará Mark, y que si jugamos contra él, perdemos seguro... Tu podrías venir con Martin, seguro que el ministro ya le ha amenazado con despedirlo si no va.- dijo Harry sonriendo.

-¿Keith Martin va a ir? Pero si Keith es menos de deporte que un geranio…- comentó Hermione sorprendida.

Sirius empezó a reír por la expresión de "menos de deporte que un geranio". La verdad es que Hermione tenía sus momentos.

-¿De qué te ríes? Es verdad. Si cuándo íbamos a correr tenía que arrastrarle por las calles de Londres. Menudo espectáculo que montaba, y la gente mirando y todo… era horrible.

-¿Ah, que Kitty y tu ibais a correr? Qué amigos…- comentó Ron dejando que la rabia aflorara el comedor.

-Keith, Ron, se llama Keith, no Kitty. ¿Por qué tienes que ponerles sobrenombre a todos mis amigos? A Viktor le llamas Vicky, a Christopher le llamabas Christie, y a Keith le llamas Kitty… es que, sinceramente, no lo entiendo.- dijo Hermione un poco cabreada y hasta las narices.

-Por cierto… ¿Qué fue de Christopher? Me caía bien… exceptuando su madre. Era horrible.- comentó Harry, intentando que el tema de los sobrenombres quedara en el olvido… al menos por aquella noche.

-Se fue a Sierra Leone a trabajar. Por culpa de ése.- dijo Hermione señalando a Ron, mientras que Ginny se estaba descojonando el otro lado de la mesa.- Si que era horrible su madre, ahora que lo recuerdo.

-¿A Sierra Leone?- preguntó Sirius. Trabajar entre armas no es lo que uno sueña de pequeño.

-Es pediatra.- dijo ella, aclarándolo todo.

-Oye Hermione… ¿ese no era con el que estuviste a punto de casarte?- recordó Ginny ya más seria.

Severus Snape, que hasta ahora estaba teniendo una charla muy productiva con Alastor y con Lupin, se giró de golpe hacia Hermione, interesado en la boda o no-boda de Granger. Su ahijado la quería. Quería saber que sentía ella por él.

-Si. Era Chris.- dijo ella algo cohibida.

-¿Por qué no os casasteis?- preguntó Snape, sorprendiendo a toda la mesa.

- Discrepábamos en muchos temas. Además, estaba su madre, que me odiaba, y Ron, que lo amenazó. Y sinceramente, no creo que casarse sea muy romántico, y en el caso de que lo sea, quiero hacerlo con alguien a quien quiera de verdad. – explicó Hermione mirando a Severus en los ojos. Hacia tiempo que notaba su mirada clavada.

-¿Por culpa de Ron?- preguntó Sirius extrañado y algo molesto por el intenso contacto visual de su amiga y Snape. Se volvió hacia el pelirrojo.- ¿Pero que le hiciste?

-Le amenazó. Le dijo que si se casaba conmigo le rompería las piernas. Por tres lugares diferentes.- dijo Hermione mirando a Ron divertida. Se volvió un poco más seria.- Nunca te lo voy a perdonar, Ron.

Aunque Hermione nunca lo reconocería, no en público, la cosa no fue exactamente así.

_**Flash Back**_

_**-Hermione, eso no puede seguir así. Me ha amenazado, y tú me dices que él es así. O él o yo, Hermione.- dijo Chris enfadado dando vueltas por su casa.**_

_**-No puedes pedirme eso. Él es uno de mis mejores amigos, y le quiero. Y tú eres mi novio, y también te quiero. No puedes obligarme a elegir entre uno de los dos. No puedo hacerlo.- le dijo Hermione.**_

_**-Es muy sencillo, Hermione. Yo te quiero, Hermione, y quiero que nuestra vida juntos sea normal, sin amigos paranoicos amenazándome. O él o yo.- dijo Chris serio y sin cambiar de semblante.**_

_**Hermione estuvo un rato paseándose por la casa, pensando, bajo la atenta mirada de Chris, quien esperaba un veredicto. Quería a Chris, realmente le quería. Era atento, romántico, delicado, y le hacía reír. Y seguro que sería un buen padre. **_

_**Finalmente, tomó una decisión. Se puso delante de Chris y no hicieron falta muchas palabras para decírselo. **_

_**-Él nunca me haría elegir.- le dijo ella mientras se quitaba el anillo y se lo entregaba a un Chris confuso.**_

_**Pero también quería a Ron. Era brusco, insensible y demasiado sobreprotector. Pero era su amigo y le quería. Y seguro que sería el mejor tío del mundo. **_

_**Después, se puso la camiseta, que aún estaba encima de la cama, y los zapatos, que estaban desperdigados alrededor de la cama. Recogió su bolso del suelo, se acercó a Chris –que aún estaba perplejo por la decisión de Hermione- y le besó. **_

_**Luego, abrió la puerta y salió. De aquella casa y de la vida de Christopher.**_

_**Dos meses después, él cogió un avión hacia Sierra Leone.**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-A lo que estábamos… ¿al final vienes o no vienes?- le preguntó Ron al ver que la conversación se dirigía hacia un punto de no retorno.

-Ay… no lo sé, Ron, no me agobies.- dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba de la mesa, aún seguida por la mirada de Snape.

-¿Pero dónde vas, que estamos hablando?- dijo Ron mientras se ponía vino en la copa.

-¡A tomar el aire! ¿¡Es que acaso no puedo!?- dijo Hermione mientras salía del comedor.

-Yo tengo una duda… ¿por qué siempre que hablamos de los novios de Hermione se acaban peleando?- dijo Sirius mientras sujetaba su copa de vino. Esa pregunta despertó el interés de Ginny, que murmuró para si misma un "¿Ah, que al final Martin y Hermione son pareja?".

-No lo sé… pero creo que todo empezó con Krum y los celos de Ron, y a partir de allí, todo fue evolucionando, a peor, pero evolucionando…- reflexionó Harry.

-Que bien os lo vais a pasar en el partido… con su jefe y Ron juntos por allí en medio, y Mark, que no para de tirarle los trastos…- dijo Sirius intentando no descojonarse.

-Eso, tu colabora.- dijo Harry antes de levantarse.- Voy a hablar con ella.

-Pero… ¿por qué?- preguntó Ginny mientras recogía los platos.

-Por Ron.- dijo Harry señalando a Ron, que cada vez más apretaba el vaso.

-Pero si están enfadados… no quiere.- dijo Ginny como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Harry... ve a hablar con Hermione, por favor.- dijo Ron con carita de cachorrito.

-¿Lo ves, cariño?- le susurró Harry a Ginny en el oído antes de ir a la calle.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-No, es que no me hace gracia… No, Johnny, no. No le defiendas. ¿Por qué siempre le defiendes? No, n… escúchame. Ron no te conoce, gracias a Dios, y más vale que la cosa sigua así. ¿Pero qué dices, Johnny? Que Ron mide dos metros. Si, claro que te puede. No, no me estoy poniendo de su parte, es que te saca dos palmas, reconócelo.- dijo Hermione por el móvil, muy tranquila, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Harry se acercaba.- Oye, Johnny, que te llamo mañana. Yo también te quiero, bobo. Cuelga ya, que te he llamado yo, y me va a salir más caro que el viaje a Venezuela. Que si, que ganas tú. ¡Cuelgo!- y colgó, al mismo tiempo que Harry se ponía a su lado.

-¿Johnny? ¿Cómo Cash?- preguntó Harry mirándola.

-Harry…- le suplicó Hermione, al ver que la cosa iba para el tema de siempre.

-Tienes razón, lo siento.- dijo Harry mirándola y sonriendo. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, y se quedaron varios segundos en silencio.

3, 2, 1 y…

-Ya sabes como es Ron.- dijo Harry. Hermione casi soltó una carcajada. Era tan típico… siempre que discutía con Ron de esa manera, al cabo de un rato venía Harry intentando que hicieran las paces.- Sólo quiere protegerte.

-Harry, tengo veintitrés años. Puedo y sé protegerme sola.- dijo Hermione mirándolo.

-Entiéndelo, Hermione, Ron es muy posesivo. Y tú eres como su hermana pequeña. No quiere que te hagan daño.- dijo Harry jugando con la mano de Hermione.

-Pero es que es mi vida, Harry. ¿Verdad que yo no le digo que la está cagando al salir con la zorra de Lavander? No, porque es su vida y yo no me meto. Que él haga lo mismo, ¿vale?- dijo ella mientras se alejaba de Harry. Quería volver a casa. Y quería volver a casa ya.

Cuando Hermione ya estaba a unos 100 metros de Harry, él recordó que se había dejado su maletín.

-¡Hermione! ¡Te dejas tu maletín!- le gritó Harry.

-¡Dile a Snape que se lo mire, y que me lo traiga mañana a casa a primera hora!- le gritó ella girándose.

-¿Snape…?- murmuró Harry mientras escuchaba el ruido de los tacones de su amiga mientras la observaba irse por la calle.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry entró en la casa algo confundido. ¿Qué tipo de relación tenían Snape y su amiga? ¿Y porqué el ex mortífago podía mirar los documentos de Hermione y ellos, que eran sus amigos, no?

-¿Qué ha dicho?- preguntó Ron sentado en un sillón.

-Eh…. que la entiendas y que no invadas su espacio.- dijo Harry dejándose caer en el sofá, mientras miraba de reojo a Snape, que aún estaba hablando con Alastor y con Lupin.

-Yo no invado su espacio. Sólo la protejo de los que se quieren aprovechar de ella.- replicó Ron.

-Venga ya, Ron. Hermione no es una niña pequeña. Es joven, lista, atractiva y muy sexy. Deja que se acueste con quien quiera.- intervino Sirius, mientras Harry asentía con la cabeza dándole la razón.

-¿Qué se acueste con…?- palideció Ron igual que lo haría un padre que acaba de enterarse que su pequeña tiene novio.

-¿Qué te piensas, qué va a permanecer casta y pura hasta la sepultura? Hermione sabe más que tú y Harry juntos, te lo digo yo…- dijo Sirius divirtiéndose con la cara que ponía Ron.

Harry le dio un golpecito a Sirius. Lo que faltaba ya, que Sirius dijera esas cosas de Hermione delante de Ron.

-Ron, ella es nuestra amiga y…- empezó diciendo Harry hasta que Ron lo interrumpió.

-…y por eso mismo la hemos de proteger de esa clase de tíos.- sentenció Ron.

-¿Qué clase de tíos, Ron?- preguntó Harry ya cansado del tema.

-De Vicky, de Christie y de Kitty… ¿cómo sabemos que no son violadores o psicópatas? Kitty es un asaltacunas, que le dobla la edad a Herms, y Christie también.- dijo Ron reivindicativo.

-Por el amor de Dios, Ron… Chris le saca sólo cinco años, deja de decir chorradas.- dijo Harry cerrando los ojos ante las barbaridades que decía su amigo. Ron era el mejor amigo que podía tener alguien, desde luego, pero a veces se volvía algo paranoico.

-Christie abandonó a Hermione, así que no la quería tanto. Y se fue a Sierra Leone, ¿cómo podemos saber si no trafica con armas o…- empezó diciendo Ron, hasta que Harry, ya harto, le cortó.

-Ya es suficiente, Ron. Deja que Hermione tenga vida privada. No puedes estar todo el rato vigilando con quien sale y con quien deja de salir y frustrándole la relación. No es sano, ni para ti ni para ella. ¿Verdad que ella no te dice nada de tu relación con Lavander Brown? Pues haz tú lo mismo.- dijo Harry ya cansado, utilizando los mismos argumentos de Hermione. Se dirigió hacia Sirius, que se estaba descojonando desde hacía rato.- Y tú para de reír, que no ayudas mucho.

Sirius paró de reír, aunque se notaba que le costaba de veras. Ron se quedó callado, de morros, aunque sabía que Harry tenía razón. Aquellos momentos de silencio duraron poco, porque Harry recordó lo de Snape. Así que buscó a Severus con la mirada. Lo encontró hablando de pie con Remus sobre algunas pociones. Se levantó y se acercó a ellos.

-Snape, Hermione me ha dicho que te diga una cosa.- dijo Harry sin ganas. Tenía una "tregua" con Snape, aunque eso no significara que le gustaba estar en la misma habitación que él, y menos conversar.

-Tú dirás, Potter.- dijo Snape interesado.

-Me ha dicho que antes de marcharte cojas su maletín, te mires los papeles y se lo traigas mañana a primera hora en su casa.- dijo Harry mirándolo fijamente, cómo buscando una explicación.

-Está bien.- dijo él queriendo finalizar la conversación con Potter.

-Espera, que ahora te doy la dirección de su casa.- dijo él mientras se dirigía a salir del salón para buscar una pluma y un pergamino.

-No hace falta, Potter. Sé perfectamente dónde vive.- dijo él fríamente antes de abandonar la sala para ir a buscar el maletín.

Harry se quedó parado en medio de la habitación, confundido y desconfiado. ¿Por qué Severus Snape, el odiado ex profesor de pociones y el desprecia-muggles, sabía dónde vivía Hermione? Harry se giró para mirar a Sirius, a Ron y a Remus, que estaban tan sorprendidos como él.

-¿Habéis oído lo mismo que he oído yo?- preguntó Harry tan confuso como ellos.

-Si.- dijo Remus asintiendo con la cabeza, alucinando.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, confundidos, recelosos y extrañados.

-A mi esto no me gusta.- sentenció Sirius.

-A mi tampoco.- dijo Harry con la mirada perdida, preguntándose que relación había entre Snape y Hermione.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cuando Hermione llegó a su casa, se quitó la ropa de trabajar y se puso su cómodo pijama. Luego fue a la cocina y se preparo una taza de humeante café. Iba a necesitar la cafeína. Se sentó delante del ordenador y cogió la fotocopia del pergamino con los símbolos.

-Vamos allá.- murmuró para si misma.

Abrió el Google y puso "alfabetos del mundo". Entró en el único par de páginas que le pareció fiable, pero no encontró nada. Luego puso "símbolos escritura", pero tampoco apareció nada. También puso "alfabeto indígena" pero tuvo el mismo éxito que en las búsquedas anteriores. Entre sorbos de café probó diferentes cosas, pero no encontró nada.

Se levantó e abrió algunos libros de su pequeña biblioteca, buscando algo que hablara de alfabetos perdidos. Revisó minuciosamente los libros de filología, pero no encontró nada.

Tres horas después del inicio de la búsqueda, tuvo la inspiración divina. Volvió, casi corriendo, al ordenador y tecleó "alfabetos antiguos". Miró varias páginas, hasta que encontró algo. Comprobó los símbolos con los del pergamino, y sonrió.

-Lo tengo.- murmuró para si misma, mientras escribía un nombre en el pergamino.

_Dorothy Mankell_

* * *

**Mmh... ¿quién será Dorothy Mankell? Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Un beso muy grande que, aunque no lo parezca por mi lentitud, os quiero mucho a todas.**

**ECDP**


End file.
